


Nobody Said It Was Easy (No One Ever Said It Would Be This Hard)

by keepyourlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Derek, Derek Hale/surrogate interaction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity?, Knotting, M/M, McCall-Hale pack, Multi, Sad Stiles, Stiles Feels, but only for reproductive purposes, i feel like tags can potentially give too much away, just read it, probably more hurt than comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyourlove/pseuds/keepyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles decide to finally start a family together, but somehow it doesn't go the way they imagined it would. Quite the opposite in fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Said It Was Easy (No One Ever Said It Would Be This Hard)

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the obligatory, I don't own anything Teen Wolf related.  
> This is my first ever fanfiction I've ever written and I took me a while to decide to even post it. This fic is completely for me. It was something that was in my head the second I woke up and was stuck in my head for hours while I was trying to sleep, so I wrote it for myself. If you love it, that's amazing, if you don't, I'm not going to beat myself up over it.  
> Enjoy!

As far as Stiles was concerned, his life was finally where he wanted it to be. After all the supernatural damnation that rained down on his town and his friends, he was now truly happy. The McCall- Hale pack was doing well with Scott as their official Alpha and Derek acting as his right hand and go-to consultant. He and Derek weren’t married, but were together indefinitely after spending many, many years running in circles around their mutual attraction. What was even better was they were going to start a family. They’ve talked about kids for a while and now both were a comfortable place to have a little one running around and ruling the house. 

Derek was convinced that having someone outside the pack act as surrogate would be the best way to go about creating a family. Stiles argued that the pack was too close to have a stranger come in and play such an intimate role that one of their own females were more than capable and willing of fulfilling themselves. Eventually, Derek saw the pros have having one of their own carry the baby and unsurprisingly Stiles won the disagreement. 

It was strange after all these years that Scott and Allison were still in some weird limbo place. They cared about each other but for whatever reason they just couldn’t find a way to make it work between them and as much as they cared about each other, they were both comfortable with looking elsewhere for relationships that could work. How Allison was picked as the ideal candidate for acting as surrogate no one was really sure. It just kind of happened and everyone rolled with it, excited to have a baby in the pack and excited for Stiles and Derek to be expanding their family. 

*******************************************************************************************************************

“Stiles I really think that it should be you to do this.”

“Derek, we've been over this a thousand times! If we decide to have more children I would joyously offer my swimmers to participate in the great egg chase but for right now I really want a little you running around. Besides, my eyebrows are just not exciting enough to be duplicated,” Stiles responded with a cheeky grin.

Derek huffed, “you know this is going to be harder this way. My wolf is going to be possessive, especially since we are going to do it the, erm, natural way to increase the chances of it working.”

“Yes Der, we've been over all of this and I am fine. It will be fine and afterward we will have a perfect mini you. I’m happy with this Derek, I’m positive,” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and kissed him. Their mouths fused together as their tongues dueled for domination.

“Okay.”

The night it was set to happen, everyone was on edge. Derek’s wolf was buzzing with anticipation. One side was anxious about being away from Stiles for the night, the other half anxious to be creating life. 

Stiles couldn't believe they were going to start their family right here, right now. He was bouncing off the walls, driving everyone crazy. Scott was calming him down, seemingly un-phased by Allison’s involvement. 

In the back of his mind, Stiles knew it was going to be a weird night. As excited as he was, he was kind of upset that he wasn’t directly involved, that he wouldn’t get to stay with them during the night tonight, even just to sleep. But he was going to get a family out of it and that was worth everything in his eyes.

He couldn't hear what was going on but by the body language of everyone who was ‘watching’ the movie in the family room, he knew when it started and when it was over – after everyone’s sigh of relief. He slept on the couch that night as everyone went into their respective rooms built for convince in the renovated Hale house. He was happy, he knew he was happy. When he woke up in the morning he could help the weird feeling tingling around inside of him. 

Derek nuzzled into Allison’s neck from behind as she slept soundly. They had only done it the one time, which was agreed upon by the three of them. In the beginning, he was hyper aware of Stiles’ heartbeat. As much as his wolf was enjoying the activity, he was worried about how Stiles was coping with the situation. Then Allison started moaning and at some point Derek last track of Stiles and lost himself in Allison, sliding in and out of her as he felt his touch set her on fire, writhing and thrusting under him to meet him stride for stride. When he knotted her it felt good, it felt right. As he was thinking about it now, the morning after, he figured it was just his wolf’s reaction to the biological need to procreate, something that he couldn’t do with his obviously very male boyfriend. He was however struck with the realization that his first thought when he woke up this morning wasn’t Stiles. 

After waiting the appropriate amount of time, Allison took a test. It was positive and they scheduled an appointment with Deaton for a follow up. Stiles was sick with the thought that he was more excited that Derek and Allison didn’t have to try again, than he was at the realization that he was going to be a father. Derek found himself being pulled toward Allison by a forceful energy. He was in awe, his child was growing inside of her. They were going to be parents. 

_But who was he referring to as the parents?_

 

Over the next few months Stiles was beginning to feel like the third wheel in his own relationship. At first he was understanding. Allison was carrying the baby, Derek wanted to protect her. It made complete sense. His understanding turned to anger. He was part of this relationship. An extremely important person in this relationship in fact. He was the other parent, he was the other dad and yet he was barely able to touch Allison or her stomach. It was infuriating that he was not granted the same courtesy’s of playing protector to Allison and his and Derek’s unborn child. Just because he was human didn’t mean he wasn’t capable of keeping them safe. He felt himself start to pull back from Derek. 

Derek couldn’t help himself when it came to Allison and the baby. He could now hear the baby’s heartbeat which only increased his need to look after them. As the weeks went on, he found himself growing more attached to not only the baby, but Allison as well. She made him laugh, their predator mentality made them see eye to eye on many things and they often talked about tricks of the trade. A lot of the time they spent together they bonded over the baby; feeling the kicks, talking to the baby. The connection between the three of them was amazing, something Derek never thought he would feel and was glad that Stiles convinced him to choose someone from the pack. Stiles. He knew he was being distant toward Stiles lately, and he could feel Stiles pulling back. He was happy that Stiles would be a part of the child, would raise it with him but he couldn’t help but feel that he deserved this special connection to the baby and to Allison. Even though Stiles was going to be the other dad, he wasn’t the other biological parent and that made a difference. For whatever reason that changed things. 

Allison was eight months along when Stiles’ anger changed to hurt. He watched the dynamic between Derek and Allison change from mutual creators of life to something different, more intimate. 

“Derek I don’t-- I don't know if I can handle this. This doesn’t feel right.” 

“C’mon Stiles, we both want to be with the baby as much as we can and if anything happens we will know right away,” Derek argued. He thought it was the perfect idea, the best way to watch over Allison and the baby. 

Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm to get him to pay close attention to him, to get Derek to see how much this was tearing him apart. “Derek, it is not right for Allison to sleep in our bed with us. It is the only time I get to be with you and only you. I need that time with you, that time for us to be with each other.” 

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed as he listened to Stiles before replying, his voice rising. “But Allison and the baby need me. All we do is sleep at night anyway.”

It hurt Stiles that Derek hadn’t mention the need for himself in the situation. It was true that all Stiles and Derek did at night now was sleep. They hadn’t had sex in months, Stiles couldn’t even remember that last time that had been together like that, bodies sliding together, breaths and moans and whispers of I love yous to each other. They hadn’t been like that for a while and it killed Stiles to think about it, to think about everything he had lost over the last few months while still hoping to gain so much more in the long run. Stiles couldn’t let this happen, “Derek, baby, please!”

“We have a king size bed Stiles, it won’t do any harm to have her sleep with us,” Derek replied motioning to the bed, completely ignoring the hurt clearly written on Stiles’ face and walked out of their room and downstairs into the kitchen where no doubt Allison was getting something to eat.

Stiles lingered in the office, surfing the internet, making sure the beastiary was up to date, doing whatever he could do to postpone going to bed that night. He couldn’t bring himself to feel okay with Allison sleeping in their bed, the place where no matter what happened, no matter what kind of day either of them were having, good or bad, they would come together and hold each other. He couldn’t understand how or why Derek would want to share something that they spent all these years building together, calling their own. It felt like Derek was throwing them away. When his eyes started to blur from tiredness he reluctantly closed his lap top and made his way to his bedroom (their bedroom?), he wasn’t sure what is was anymore. He knew that Derek would wake up as soon as he came into the room. As he opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks. Both Derek and Allison were fast asleep, Derek didn’t even stir at his entrance into the room. Derek was curled around Allison, his arms and legs covering as much of her body as he could without hurting the baby, and Allison leaned into his every touch, fit comfortably in the curves of his body like she belonged there. Stiles barely made it into the bathroom before he collapsed on the ground, shaking and sobbing. His stomach turned and he thought he might throw up. When he was able to collect himself, he grabbed a pillow and blankets from the linen closet in the hallway and trudged his way back to his office. He collapsed on the couch, exhausted but unable to get the picture out of his head. Allison, in the place he belonged at night and all the time – in Derek’s arms. He didn’t sleep at all that night. 

 

The next morning, Stiles was standing at the kitchen counter, downing as much coffee as he could to fight off the exhaustion of lack of sleep. His breath hitched when Derek walked into the kitchen after depositing Allison on the couch before getting her and himself breakfast. 

Derek barely glanced at Stiles as he was cooking breakfast. “You’re up early this morning Stiles, I was surprised you were gone from the bed this morning when we woke up.”  
Stiles blanched, Derek hadn’t even noticed that he didn’t come to bed that night. “Yeah, I got a lot of work to do,” Stiles grabbed his coffee, trying to keep himself in check until he made it back up to his office. At this point he didn’t even have the energy to think about Derek or Allison or his beautiful unborn baby that he didn’t even get a chance to connect with. He was so engrossed in his work, he didn’t even realize the entire pack had come over, or that he was starving and it was almost past lunchtime.  
He practically ran downstairs to fill his raging stomach but couldn’t make it past the living room where Derek and Allison lounged on the couch together.

Stiles listened as Derek rubbed Allison’s bulging belly and spoke to Allison. “Allison, Margaret? We are not naming the baby Margaret.” He kissed her belly. “The baby doesn’t feel like a Margaret anyway.”

Allison rubbed her belly and Derek’s head in the process. “I was just joking you goof! I was actually thinking that the baby should be named after a Hale.”  
Derek grinned and kissed and nuzzled her belly again, “well maybe the baby can have an Argent middle name, preferably a name from one of the few good Argents.” 

“Oh my God.” Stiles walked into the middle of the room staring at Derek and Allison. Derek’s grin faltered as he looked up and his eyes landed on Stiles and how he was watching them, tears rolling down his face. 

The rest of the pack come in from the kitchen, sensing the distress coming off in waves from Stiles. 

“This can’t be happening, I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Stiles, nothing is happening, just calm down,” Derek tried to reassure Stiles that this fucked up situation was normal.

“You were naming the baby, our baby Derek! The baby we were going to raise together, be fathers together and you were naming our baby with her!” Stiles was enraged, face red and wet from the tears still streaming down his face. 

“She’s the mother Stiles! Of course she is going to name the baby, she’s a part of the baby.” Derek was defending her, defending her involvement in naming his baby.

“And I’m not part of the baby?! She may be the biological mother, and I will always love her for that, but she’s not the parent! We are the parents! You and me!” Stiles shaking, trying to hold himself together in front of the man he loved and his entire pack. 

“Stiles.”

He knew. Stiles knew from the way that Derek was looking between him and Allison, from the way his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and concentration, the way his voice sounded as he said his name that there was nothing more he could say or do to change anything. He still couldn’t figure out how or where he went wrong. How did he lose the man he loved so quickly and not even know it? Because that is what happened. Even if Derek and Allison weren’t together or were ever going to be together, he lost him to her. 

_He lost everything._

The things he did next happened before he could even had a chance to rethink them. He turned his body from standing in front of Derek to looking directly into Scott’s eyes. 

“Alpha McCall, I respectfully terminate my position in the McCall-Hale pack as well as my position as mate to your beta and right hand, Derek Hale.” He imagined the pain he was feeling could only be equivalent to the feeling of his heart tearing apart inside him. 

Before anyone had time to protest, Scott replied with a bow of his head. “Granted.”

At this point Stiles was completely dead inside. He was still crying, for some reason he couldn’t stop that but he couldn’t feel anything else. He wasn’t even sure his heart was still beating at this point. “Thank you, Alpha McCall. As I am human I don’t assume I have to ask for permission to continue residing in Beacon Hills with my father, but if it is necessary I will.” He couldn’t spare a glance at Derek so he continued looking at Scott, trying to find strength in his best friend.

“Not at all necessary Stiles, but for all intents and purposes you have full permission to stay in Beacon Hills for as long as want,” Scott was doing his best to remain composed. It was clear Stiles wanted to keep this conversation between the two of them as professional as he could so for his friend that’s what he did.

“Stiles, don’t do this!” Cora was crying, screaming at Stiles to stay with them. The rest of the pack did their best to voice their dissatisfaction at what was going on.

“Stiles, we can work this out! We can figure it out, you don’t need to leave the pack, you can still live here there are plenty of rooms.” Stiles wasn’t even surprised that Derek wasn’t fighting for their relationship but for Stiles’ relationship with everyone else. He knew that Stiles was done with him but also understood the importance of the pack to him.  
Stiles finally looked at Derek, he didn’t have to energy to angry anymore, he didn’t want to yell; he just wanted his dad. “I just lost everything Derek. The man I love, the family I was going to have with him, the pack that I always knew we could be. I can’t stay here. I love you Derek, and your baby is going to be beautiful. I’m going to go pack my things, I'm going home.” Without another word he made his way upstairs and grabbed his luggage bags. He would fit the essentials and some clothes and then have Scott put the rest of his stuff together and bring it to him. 

Stiles could hear the roars and growls of outrage from the pack at what Derek did, at what Scott let Stiles do but he couldn’t be bothered to pay much attention to their words. He still felt numb as he dragged his bags down the stairs and out the door, getting into his jeep and driving off without a backward glance. 

**********************************

When he stepped off the plane he was exhausted, physically and emotionally. After everything that happened with Derek and the pack it didn't take him long to make the decision to leave Beacon Hills, three weeks to be exact. He didn't want to leave his dad, but he trusted Scott and Melissa enough to take care of his old man without him.  
He needed a fresh start and as he walked towards his awaiting apartment he couldn't help but look around in awe of his surroundings. The new atmosphere, the new culture, the new people, his new life; it was invigorating. He knew this was the right place to come, this was where he needed to be.  
He was almost to the entrance of his apartment building when something on the street caught his eye. 

"Stilinski?"

A small smile begin to form on his face as he continued to stare at someone he hadn't seen in years. He had that weird feeling again, that everything was going to change. This time it would be for the better.

"Hey Jackson."

**Author's Note:**

> It had no beta, so any spelling, grammar or style mistakes were completely my own and must have slipped past me.


End file.
